


blood to bleed.

by alykka732



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Dracula is a Woman here, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human Yuta, Past Abuse, Past Relationship between Jaehyun and Reader, Smoking, Taeil is Dracula's Son, vampire jaehyun, vampire powers, vampire reader, vampire taeil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykka732/pseuds/alykka732
Summary: you hate hunting nights, they bring too many bad memories. but the Community you are part of demands you to hunt once a month. so, your best friend, Taeil, and you hunt together. you have one task: bring a human with good blood so that they could be sold in an auction and you are not allowed to keep that human for yourself. but the human you find won't survive a day with a normal vampire. so, you bite him, making him yours in order to potentially save him. fuck, why did you do that?
Relationships: Dracula/Original Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader (Mentions), Nakamoto Yuta/Reader





	blood to bleed.

Ok, guys, I'm going to be serious here.

This fanfiction will contain scenes that imply physical, emotional, psychological and sexual abuse towards the main character, the reader. These acts towards the character will be made by an unnamed original character, as I'm uncomfortable associating any group members with this kind of violence, even inside a fanfiction.

I won't describe these acts. I will describe what happens after and maybe before them, the character will talk about it eventually, but you won't see what happens during these. If it would still make you uncomfortable, please, don't read it.

I decided to put this fanfiction in the "Rape/Non-Con" Archive warnings in case. 

I will put trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter if needed.

alykka.


End file.
